


自然醒

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	1. Chapter 1

中环这条街上，大家好像都在看路，又其实没有人真的在看路。

 

夏天的晌午，水分过高的空气堵得人好似一口深呼吸总是差在最后一口，阴凉处只有写字楼门庭前面标写楼号的那一小处，还被笑容同样密不透风的保安把守着。

这城市就是要让你无处可躲。

 

转过个弯是繁华商品街。

漆着大热电影人物海报的观光车叮叮当当过去，外来人好兴奋地在二层落座，贪恋那一点点车行时的凉风。

 

白敬亭再次试图深呼吸了一下，然后穿过马路，去对面的警车窗户上敲了敲。

 

窗户降下来，露出一张可怜兮兮的脸。

 

“救……”

白敬亭没等里面的人把话说完，就直起腰身，只给车里的人留一截儿白蓝条纹衣摆。

 

“哎、哎！”里面人明显着慌了，“别走啊救我！”

 

他也没有要走。

做做样子惹他急罢了。

 

大中午的从空调房被叫出来跑这一趟，他没顺过来气儿呢。

 

“铐上了？”

不过这会儿看车里人好像是真的可怜，又有点同情他。

“造型不错，挺会玩啊小伙儿。”

他这一口京片子到香港来也没见改了，广东话没学多精炼，从头到脚都写着水土不服。

 

“唔好笑我喇，”刘昊然苦哈哈地，“帮帮手啊大哥。”

刘昊然来的还比他晚，倒是很积极地融入本地，尤其是卖萌装惨的时候，粤语好嗲，他一个大男生，竟然真能学的到几分黏糊腻人。

白敬亭敲了敲刘昊然手腕上的手铐，“啧啧。”

“她在街那头，”刘昊然往上窜了窜，胳膊长时间被吊在头顶的感觉太差劲了，“快去要钥匙。”

“我怎么去，”白敬亭戏没看够，还打算推脱，“你俩好会玩情趣，我这……”

“玩什么啊我相机都被她拿走了！”刘昊然是真急了，“我相机！”

 

白敬亭再次直起身，伸了个懒腰，往刘昊然指的方向去了。

 

约莫十来分钟，他手上转着钥匙回来，又换来不少刘昊然的求饶。

 

“她怎么把钥匙给你的？”从警车上下来，刘昊然揉着手腕子，抱紧他的宝贝相机。

“让我管好你，”白敬亭翻了个天大的白眼，转身往来时路方向走，“不许再在她执勤的时候来照相。”

“哇有冇搞错呀！她现在ins红人都是我的功劳哎！”刘昊然追上去。

“你广告费少收了？生意少接了？”

“那是她没脑子！我俩长线合作，这一次两次的广告费算什么啊。”

“她托我跟你说，”白敬亭在红绿灯前站定，语气严肃，“她年底要升职，她boss不喜欢警务人员搞那一套，麻烦你离她远一点。”

 

刘昊然被这突如其来的正经搞得一时间没接住话。

 

“啊，”他张嘴结舌，“那、那不执勤的时候嘞？”

白敬亭眯眼打量了刘昊然两秒，然后耸了耸肩，

“你自己去问她。”

 

而后他在十字岔道忽然转了方向。

 

刘昊然跟在他身后跑，“哎！哎你不回去吗？去哪儿？”

“有事儿，晚上我在学校吃，不用等我。”

刘昊然还是跟着他过了一道本不该过的马路。

 

“我晚上下面条啊，昨天不是说好的吗，都买好了。”

“临时有事儿，”白敬亭没理会他，迈开大步进了地铁站。

 

刘昊然撇撇嘴。

“哦。”

 

 

中环地铁口人流巨大，刘昊然一直杵在原地，没半分钟就被蹭的不停东倒西歪。

他左右看看，无聊的紧。

 

刚被锁在警车里的时候还盘算，白敬亭来接了他，他俩正好顺便去市场买个马桶盖，然后回家做饭。

这会儿拍照拍不成，白敬亭又突然有事儿，所有计划都落了空。

 

他想了两秒，竟然真的不怕死的又跑回去，去问那位女警司不执勤的时候能不能拍照。

 

刘昊然在做兼职摄影师赚生活费。

他小时候就喜欢照相，后来在ins上开了个账号，累积了些粉丝，约拍和偶尔接的一些推广也算是利润可观。

然而他野心更大，纯商业化以外还想做一些自己真正能拿得出手的作品。

 

遇到这位女警司纯属偶然，有一天晚上他刚结束约拍工作，正在便利店买晚饭，透过窗户看到她烫着羊毛卷穿着蓝色丝织睡衣似的裙子慌张跑进警司，还以为是来保人的，没想到三分钟以后竟然出来个素面朝天又劲又飒的女警官。

 

他麻烦对方再现一遍这个场景。

年轻女人对这些事情，哪怕打了纪律的擦边球，总还有几分虚荣心要答应的。

 

也没想到这套图就这么真的火起来了。

两人各自获利，然而警署听到情况后还是表示这种事情不能再发生。

年轻漂亮的女警司被刘昊然缠的没办法，只能先把他锁自己车里。

 

真没想到这小子还有胆量再跑回来。

 

“好有种啊你！”

“不是不是！”刘昊然在五步开外就停下，还双手举起来讨饶，“唔系嚟影相嘅，我、我……”他情急之下粤语就还不太灵光，“我就是来问问，之前跟粉丝说好的，还有一组生活照，你现在不愿意执勤的时候拍，那不执勤的时候能不能拍？”

对面被他气笑了。

刘昊然索性也豁了出去了，“反正肯定还要拍的，我之后也没时间了，就排的今天下午，要么等你执勤完下班路上我拍两张。”

漂亮的女警司想了想，挑起一边眉毛，“你约我啊？”

“我……”这真是不能说是也不能说不的情况，“就拍一组，我……我请你吃饭也行！”

 

该出的血要出的。

这是这个小孩儿从小就精打细算着学会的精明。

 

没想到他到家的时候白敬亭已经在了。

 

“哪儿去了？”

“吃饭，”刘昊然把背包一卸就倒在了床上，“我终于把照片拍完了。”

白敬亭愣了两秒，“你跟她吃饭去了？那条子？”

“啊，”刘昊然累的话都不想说，“不然不让拍啊。”

 

白敬亭用力咽了口唾沫。

 

“大勋刚跟我说，他过两天过来。”

“啊？”刘昊然抱着被子坐起来，“他过来玩吗？那……我们这儿也没地儿给他住啊。”

白敬亭像看笑话似的看他，“想什么呢？人家酒店早定好了，怎么可能来这儿住。”

“也是，”刘昊然又倒回去，“那……”

“我去陪他玩两天，”白敬亭拎了拎自己脚底下的包，“你有空了也过来？”

“去跟他住啊？”

“嗯。”

白敬亭想了想又加了一句，“就几天。”

 

刘昊然翻身坐起来换鞋，

“哦，小井哥也来吗？”

“他不来，有事儿，他家……”

刘昊然拽过墙上挂钩上的毛巾，“我洗澡了。”

 

 

 

白敬亭、魏大勋、井柏然是一起在大院里长起来的。

他们仨就如同一个大院里的三个小树苗，差不多时间生根发芽，盘根节错的，是跟亲兄弟似的兄弟。

白敬亭出生晚了四年，两个哥哥已经穿着开裆裤满地乱跑的时候，他刚刚在襁褓里嘬着奶嘴打量世界。

也因此他受照拂多一些，性格也乖些。

小时候母亲送他去学钢琴，井家奶奶紧跟着也送自己孙子去了。

魏大勋就比较难办了，把他往琴凳上按都按不下去，还好魏妈妈心态好，就随他去了。

 

差不多除此以外，这仨人一起调皮捣蛋，上树下河，十来岁皮孩儿干的烦人事儿他们一件不落打卡似的全干过。

也没人想过，升了学，小孩儿慢慢长开了，五官明朗，轮廓清晰，个头猛蹿，三人竟然个顶个的生出个人模狗样来。

 

“妈你这话说的……”

“我说的不对啊？”魏妈妈给他们仨一人铲了一铲子红烧肉，“收收心啊！别整天想着篮球比赛出去骗小姑娘，一模要是成绩掉了看我怎么收拾你们！”

“阿姨放心。”

“我放哪门子心，你俩再带坏了小亭，俩高三的人了，一点儿不上心呢，”魏妈妈又多给白敬亭夹了一筷子肉，“小亭放学来家吃饭啊。”

桌子上的空气凝滞了一秒。

“妈——”

“谢谢阿姨，”白敬亭笑着说，“我爸请保姆了，我跟他俩放学时间不一样，也不天天赶趟儿。”

 

他爸妈闹离婚，家里冷锅冷碗的。

 

“那周末来！要中考了，保姆做的那都不行，阿姨……”

“阿姨，”井柏然咽下一口饭，“这周末说好的我奶奶包饺子。”

“老人家……”

“说好的阿姨，你让我奶奶动弹动弹吧，可别把她憋坏了。”

 

 

吃完饭三人出来遛弯消食儿。

“去海边吧，塞班免签，咱最近也没空弄签证。”

他们仨早就盘算着，等白敬亭中考结束，那是真正的大赦天下，就赶紧趁此机会出去玩一趟。

“行，反正我就想躺着。”

“小白？小白呢？”

“啊？”白敬亭抬头，一脸没跟上节奏的茫然。

 

“说去哪儿玩呢，”魏大勋无奈，“你怎么这么没精神啊。”

“哪儿都行，”白敬亭耸耸肩膀，“送的走你俩就行。”

“这皮孩子，这么欠抽呢。”

“等你上了高中，就知道哥哥们的好了。”

“没人给你带零食，没人给你带饭，没人给你带鞋，没人给你带衣服……”

魏大勋掰着手指头数，“哎要么给你雇个书童吧不然我俩这都不能放心走。”

“没人抢我篮球，没人拿我笔袋，没人逼我一人占仨位儿遭人恨……”

“你看看，”魏大勋指着白敬亭对井柏然说，“一点儿没有感激之情。”

 

其实他们都能感觉得到白敬亭情绪不高，插科打诨也纯是为了逗他开心。

 

“要我说，就得……怎么了？”

“前面，”井柏然拉住他俩，“打架呢么？”

 

夜色渐浓，路灯那点儿微弱光芒隐在行道树间，人影模糊不清。

“像是，”魏大勋眯起眼睛，“咱这儿还有聚众群架片场？没听说过啊。”

这一片儿是他们从小玩到大的地方，人头都熟，彼此家长天天抬头不见低头见，有矛盾也没见过这种阵势解决的。

 

“小白，那是咱初中校服吧？”

“嗯，”白敬亭也发现了，“去看看么？”

“看看去，”魏大勋伸了个懒腰，“看着还挺凶，别闹出个好歹。”

 

凑近了方能看清楚，说是群架倒不如更像是围殴。

不过被欧的那个也没怎么落了下风。

 

“干什么呢！”

魏大勋扯出老大爷的架势喊了一嗓子。

还挺有威慑力的。

 

那群中学生果然穿着和白敬亭一样的校服。

“关你们屁事儿，”中学生们看清了来人也不过是几个高中生，顿觉不能输了气势，“这贱货跟他贱货妈一个样儿，我们……”

“放屁！”围殴中心的小孩儿浑没觉得来人可能是他救兵，也不觉得自己劣势的时候应该趁势就收，反倒是挺着胸膛就扑上去，好不英勇。

“操，”被打的那位怂包护着脑袋招呼兄弟救他，“我他妈说错了吗！你妈跟你爸早完了！别占着茅坑不拉屎了，都被赶出来过，还他妈恬不知耻要往回凑呢！”

 

井柏然拉了拉白敬亭的胳膊。

“走吧小白，”他低声说，“这人家家事儿，我们插手……”

 

白敬亭稍微使劲儿挣开了井柏然的手。

他往前两步，

“你们说什么？”

 

白敬亭感觉到一阵凉风吹到他脸上，可是丝毫吹不下去他脸上的热度。

他好像也听不大清楚自己的声音，仿佛是从很远的地方飘过来的。

 

打作一团的一群中学生没人顾得上理他。

井柏然和魏大勋对视了一眼，一时间还没想好要不要拉小白，或者怎么拉住他。

 

也没人想到白敬亭爆发的如此突然。

 

他一句话也没说，只是一个箭步冲过去把刚才那个叫嚣的最大声的男生一把揪住，扯着他的头皮逼着他抬头，一膝盖顶在他腹部，然后又猛地冲着脸部使了一记右勾拳。

没人看明白到底怎么回事儿，那男生就已经躺在地上哀嚎了。

 

白敬亭过去一脚把人踢成仰面朝天状，俯下身问他，

“你刚说什么？”

 

对面暂时是没法回答问题了。

同来的伙伴没摸清这突然杀进来的程咬金是什么路数，却看到他的身手狠戾，旁边还站着两个也不像善茬儿的高中生，一时间心里怯了。

紧跟着手脚就软了。

 

白敬亭嫌恶地在地上那人的裤子上蹭了蹭自己的鞋子，然后又看了一眼刚才被围殴的那小孩儿。

那人也是惊了的样子，满脸写着疑问。

 

“以后有问题，”他踢了踢那人的屁股示意他听好了，“找我。认得我么？”

停了三秒没收到回应。

“问你话呢认得么？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，认得。”

“好，认得就好。再敢去找他麻烦，”白敬亭手指了指那边一脸惊惶茫然的小男孩儿，“下次我就……”

 

妈的卡壳了。

一般放狠话环节都是井柏然上的。

这他妈真是，啥都得学啊，不然关键时刻就容易掉链子。

 

“扶他滚。”

好在井柏然及时过来救了个场。

那几个学生扶着地上的伤员屁滚尿流地逃了。

 

“伤着没？”

魏大勋赶紧过去把他拉起来，前前后后左左右右地看，生怕这祖宗掉了一根汗毛。

“没，”白敬亭笑，“他没来得及呢。”

“你他妈出手也打个招呼，”魏大勋轻轻在他脑门上磕了一记爆栗，“吓死哥哥了。”

“你就这点儿胆儿，”井柏然打了个茬，“小白以后就是浅川校霸，你以为呢？”

“也是，”魏大勋揽过他的肩膀往家走，“等哥哥们走了就是你的天下了，你看那小范儿拿的，多正。”

“万一他们……”

“没事儿，让老师找我就行，”白敬亭抢断了井柏然的话头。

这是背锅环节。

以往都是哥哥们顶上。

“你俩要高考了，我看他们也没胆儿去找人。”

“他们认着你呢，”井柏然揉揉白敬亭的头，“谁知道会怎么办。”

“没事儿，顶多请家长么，还能怎么办。”

反正老师知道我家长也请不来。

“行了别想了，回家吧，”魏大勋在他后颈捏捏，“明儿别骑车了，哥哥带你。”

 

白敬亭在离开的最后一秒回头看了一眼。

那个少年还在原地，像是想和他们搭话，可是最后也没有出声。

 

 

这事儿就这么过了。

无波无澜地，仿佛没发生过。

 

白敬亭后来当然在学校里又碰上了那伙人，然而不知道魏大勋他们使的什么手段，这群人见了他都跟耗子见了猫似的绕着走。

他懒得去想，也乐得清闲。

 

 

过了一个星期高三要一模，占了初中部初一初二的教室当考场。

周五下午大扫除，白敬亭干完活儿就溜去高三找魏大勋，却被告知他去看考场了。

 

他又只得原路返回。

 

初二五班。

 

教室桌椅重新布置过，屋里没别人，魏大勋和井柏然坐在桌子上，白敬亭推门进去。

 

“小白？”魏大勋叼着根吮指原味鸡，说话含糊不清。

“白白哥。”

 

一个陌生的声音如此熟稔地叫他。

 

他又往里走了两步，才看清，屋里还站着个笑容可爱的小虎牙男生，是那天被围殴的小孩儿。

“是你啊，”白敬亭跟他点点头。

“请你们吃炸鸡，”他拿起袋子凑到白敬亭面前，“谢谢你们那天帮我。”

“我……”

 

白敬亭向来不太会应付陌生人的热情。

 

“我叫刘昊然，”男生自我介绍。

 

白敬亭往井柏然那边蹭了蹭。

“你们完事儿了吃饭去么？”

“吃，”井柏然跳下桌子，顺手撸了一把白敬亭的头毛，“咱吃自助去。”

“嗯嗯嗯，为考试积蓄能量。”魏大勋附和。

“昊然一起吧？”井柏然回头问。

 

“啊？”刘昊然显是没想到会被邀请，“我……”

他下意识却把目光第一个投向了白敬亭。

 

“……一起去吧。”

白敬亭听见自己这样说。

 

对面突然受了莫大的鼓励一般，笑的眼睛眯成一条缝，

“嗯。”

 

 

没认识前不觉得，认识了才发现怎么总能碰上。

 

课间操的时候，小卖部买水的时候，甚至周三下午的体育课，白敬亭和刘昊然竟然是同一节。

初三的体育课松散，老师不怎么管，都是学生各练各的，热身之后就散了。

 

白敬亭跑了几个冲刺来回，去跟着投篮玩了一会儿，然后就兴致缺缺地在操场边上坐下了。

 

北京的妖风开始肆虐，气温是在稳稳回升的，倒也不冷。

一瓶冰水突然贴到了他的脖子上。

 

白敬亭回头，没什么意外地看见刘昊然正站在他身后，低头冲他笑。

 

“谢了。”他也报以微笑。

 

刘昊然在他身边坐下。

 

“你们老师放人了？”

“嗯，”刘昊然仰头喝汽水，然后长舒一口气，“自由活动。”

“不去打球么？”

刘昊然看着他笑，“那你怎么自己坐这儿。”

“累，”白敬亭打了个哈欠，“打不动。”

 

一时无话。

 

半晌。

“他们后来没再难为你吧？”

“没有，”刘昊然摇摇头，“他们能鼓足勇气来堵我我已经很惊讶了。”

白敬亭被他这大言不惭的样儿逗笑了，

“你跟我这儿，不是因为被排挤了？”

说话就口无遮拦起来。

“谁排挤谁啊，”刘昊然“切”了一声，“也不在一个班。”

“你家……”白敬亭犹豫着不知道该不该问。

“就那样，”刘昊然浑不在意的样子，“吵着过一天，沉默着过一天，突然想起来了补偿我一天，他俩演戏呢。”

白敬亭又笑。

“你不去打球啊？”

“不去，”白敬亭摇摇头，“跟他们打没什么意思。”

“你也不来校队，”刘昊然撅噘嘴，“我可听说老师都就差亲自去请你了。”

“没有的事儿，”白敬亭回了一句，然后才反应过来，“我擦你校队的啊？”

“啊，”刘昊然扬起手臂给他看了看校队统一的护腕。

“你……咱俩是不打过球啊……”

“你那次没怎么上，打了一节就不打了，”刘昊然说的是上学期的校篮球赛，“对外称是脚腕扭了。”

“称屁，真扭了，”唠到这个话题白敬亭有点兴奋，“哎我说我看你眼熟，你是不是准校队长啊，你打控球后卫吧？”

刘昊然一下子笑的灿烂了，“你记得啊，我看你那样以为你不记得呢。”

 

关于刘昊然这个名字的更多印象忽然在他脑内打开。

 

“你老跟高中的一起打球，不跟我们玩。”刘昊然有点郁闷，“我看你跟旁边场子上打过球，你应该来校队。”

“我……”白敬亭有点磕巴。

 

对他来说，喜欢打篮球这个爱好，可以通过和井柏然他们打球来满足，他一般情况下就懒得再找其他伙伴了。

 

“没事儿，你别紧张，”刘昊然看他答不上话，主动续上话头，“我不是要你来，我就这么一说。”

他说着从兜里掏出手机和耳机，“给你听。”

白敬亭有心为自己辩解两句，却觉得实在没什么可以说的，只能为了避免更尴尬而接过耳机。

 

音乐是一段钢琴曲。

旋律白敬亭很熟悉。

 

没半分钟，他蹙起眉头，

“你这什么啊，音质太差了。”

刘昊然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

 

他把手机屏幕举到白敬亭眼前，

“喏，这个。”

 

屏幕上是一年前白敬亭在校艺术节上弹琴的视频。

 

白敬亭一把夺过面前的手机给关了，

“什么乱七八糟的。”

 

刘昊然看着他笑，

“哪儿乱了，弹的挺好的。”

“你……”

“往事休要再提，”白敬亭连连摆手，“休要再提。”

“你真不诚实，白白，”刘昊然把耳机线慢条斯理地绕起来，“你手机屏保还是这天表演的照片呢。”

白敬亭僵硬了一秒。

 

那张屏保是他下台前有人从台下抓拍的，基本看不出是表演结束，焦点很妙，后期处理出了一种“孑然一身勇敢大步”的中二热血感，又是冷色调的。

完全戳爆了白敬亭装逼的那个点。

 

“你、你还看过我屏保？”

“那天吃饭的时候看到的，”刘昊然一脸无辜，“再说那照片还是我拍的呢。”

“？”

“嗯啊。”

“你拍的？”重音狠狠地落在了“你”上。

“对啊，”刘昊然笑眯眯的，“学校贴吧里我那帖子可火了，都加精了。”

 

白敬亭嘴角抽筋扯出个笑，“你……拍的啊。”

“所以吧，你那天突然跳出来的时候我吓一跳。”

 

“……我不突然跳出来你就得挨揍了，”白敬亭终于找回点儿学长的气势。

“那不能，”刘昊然满不在乎地摆摆手，“多了不敢保证，揍那三个怂包还是没问题的。”

 

白敬亭开始微妙地感受到一点自己怼井柏然和魏大勋的时候，那两位的心情了。

 

“你们什么时候还打球啊，能不能带上我？”刘昊然转头眼睛眨巴眨巴。

“啊？”白敬亭想了想，“行啊，他俩高考，最近不一定……”

“没事儿没事儿，你们啥时候要去就叫我。”

 

打下课铃了。

 

刘昊然抢先站起来，伸手把地上的白敬亭也拽了起来。

 

他们并肩走回教学楼。

 

 

可惜打球的约定直到这个学期结束都没能实现一次。

他俩倒是不急，反正两人的成绩摆在这儿，肯定是都要直升浅川高中部的。

面前还有三年时间好挥霍。

 

他们在课间操间隙、小卖部门口和体育课的后二十分钟里打过招呼，然后自然而然地聊两句。

 

“他们说我是你罩的。”刘昊然躺在操场的草皮上斜过脑袋看向白敬亭。

“啊？”白敬亭带着笑反问，“那我不敢。”

“嗯，我同学说看我俩老凑一起，说我是你小弟。”

“也没有老吧。”白敬亭漫不经心地回答。

“那你就罩罩我呗。”

天气越来越暖和了，刘昊然伸了个懒腰，像是呓语似的嘀咕。

“也行。”

这都不是大事儿，白敬亭想着，答应一下也没什么。

 

刘昊然就笑了。

白敬亭也跟着他笑，也没啥理由，哪怕没那么好笑。

 

 

六月伊始的那一周，白敬亭终于反应过劲儿来，井柏然和魏大勋是真的要先他一步离开这里去上大学了。

“先不急伤感啊弟弟，”魏大勋最后一次来学校，抱着一摞乱七八糟的卷子跟他笑眯眯，“你挺住，半个月以后哥哥们来接你。”

 

学校给他们组织的誓师大会，学弟学妹们从教学楼两排站开一路欢送学长学姐们到学校大门口。

有多热血中二就有多傻气直冒。

 

白敬亭还被单从人群中拎出来直面他傻哥哥，顿时恨不得原地消失。

 

“快滚。”

 

哪来的伤感，不消冲都淡了。

 

 

刘昊然趁着回教室的那一点儿空挡穿过人群来找他，问他井柏然和魏大勋想考哪儿。

“哪儿都行，只要能考出去。”

“出去？”

“不想在北京呆了呗，”白敬亭耸耸肩，“免得周末还得回家，不得疯。”

“那去哪儿啊？”

“哪儿都行，上海吧，他们都想去上海。”

“你呢？”

“早呢，”白敬亭在上楼前冲他挥挥手，“再说。”

“再两个星期就该我在这儿送你了。”刘昊然一脸揶揄。

“别，不想看见你。”

 

他们被人流分开。

 

 

白敬亭中考结束最后一门，直接从考场被他两个哥哥劫持进了去机场的车。

“还有一周就查成绩了！”魏大勋好激动地挥舞，“啥都不能阻止我立刻出去浪。”

“你俩刚从济州岛回来，”白敬亭有气无力，“非洲人。”

“那是热身，”魏大勋不去在意他对自己健康肤色的吐槽，把双肩包扔给他，“塞班才是正餐。”

“……我睡会儿。”白敬亭把座椅放倒，掏出帽子扣脸上。

 

“手机自己拿着，”井柏然戳戳他，“跟叔叔阿姨说一声。”

“不是都说过了么，”白敬亭按了开机，“还有什么好说的。”

 

手机震了两下。

 

——恭喜，解放了。

 

白敬亭一时间不知道怎么回。

他是想着应该跟刘昊然说一声自己要出去玩的事情，可是却总是没开口。

站到海关前面了才勉勉强照了一张机票给他。

 

——？这就走了？

——嗯，马上起飞了。

 

“对方正在输入中”显示了好几个来回。

 

——一路顺风，玩的开心。

 

 

白敬亭于是踏上了他的海岛游之旅，刘昊然留在学校作为准初三生，苦哈哈地留校参与竞赛补习。

不过刘昊然成绩好，补习毕竟稍微轻松些，夏日漫长而闷热，他就撑着下巴打瞌睡，老师睁一只眼闭一只眼，等下课铃响了，他醒来偷偷看一眼手机。

 

好在有潜水的白敬亭、潜水的白敬亭和潜水的白敬亭给他发照片。

 

——你快让我对塞班彻底失去兴趣了。

——挺好玩的，怎么了？

——你没被泡发了吧？

 

白敬亭发了张指尖的照片。

——还行，每天就一个多小时。

 

——没有游客照吗？

 

过了一会儿，白敬亭发来一张三人合照。

 

他们在落日余晖里，身后是波涛万卷的太平洋和温柔着包裹着一切的天空。

白敬亭站在中间，个头矮一点儿，变成凹字中间的一横。

 

刘昊然没来由的心里一紧。

 

整个学校都被他们这唯一一个年级占据，平日里喧嚣鼎沸的校园也显得空荡荡的。

他走在放学回家的路上，步子晃晃悠悠，却无法忽视体内躁动不安想迅速跑起来的冲动。

然而此刻他没有终点，没有方向。

 

他依然只是按部就班的回了家，两笔写完剩下的作业，然后赶在他们之间黑与白的时差消失的最后关头，举起相机留下这一刻北京的夕阳。

 

 

魏大勋和井柏然的高考成绩出了以后，白敬亭和他的信息往来频率低了很多。

刘昊然估摸着他们大概是正在琢磨志愿填报。

 

教室里空调和白炽灯的声音同时响着，就变成了让人无法忽视的白噪音。

刘昊然提不起精神，拒绝了同桌小卖部和厕所下课游的邀约，自己趴在桌上闭目养神。

“刘源儿！”教室后门有人叫他。

“干嘛？”他面色不善地冲后面吼。

“你哥来了！”

 

刘昊然愣了两秒。

 

“我哥？”

他走向教室后门。

 

白敬亭没穿校服，穿着简单的短袖牛仔裤，在一群人的注目礼下往他这儿走。

 

“白白？”

刘昊然不知道自己睡醒没。

 

白敬亭也看见他了。

他脚下步子顿了顿，旋即又加快步伐。

“你怎么……回来了？”

“你下节什么课？”

 

两人同时开口。

 

“啊？物、物理吧。”

“上吗？”

“嗯？”

 

白敬亭低着头，一把抓住他的手腕，

“别上了，”他语气明显情绪不对。

刘昊然试着低下头去看清白敬亭的表情。

楼道上已经聚集了不少好奇的眼睛。

 

几乎没怎么犹豫地，

“等我一下。”刘昊然轻声。

“嗯，”白敬亭松开他，“楼下。”

 

刘昊然飞跑回座位开始收拾书包。

 

“干什么？”他同桌问。

“先走，”刘昊然言简意赅。

“逃……课啊？”同桌精神了。

刘昊然没顾上回答，把书包甩到肩膀上冲他摆摆手。

 

 

假期学生进出学校门卫都不太管，因为不同竞赛补习课程时间不一样。

然而刘昊然走出学校大门的那一刻还是稍微有点心虚，不自觉地快走几步。

这是他第一次逃课。

 

“白白，要去哪儿啊？”他尽量语气轻松地问。

“地铁卡带了没？”

“带了，”刘昊然掏了掏裤兜，“去哪儿啊？”

“我家，”白敬亭侧头冲他笑了笑。

 

然而刘昊然看出来了这笑容实在扯得太艰难。

 

你家不是就在前面路口左拐么。

你怎么了。

他俩呢？

 

——这些问题就都被这个笑容堵回去了。

 

北京地铁上永远都有这么多人。

他俩挨着彼此站着，刘昊然终于在他们胳膊擦碰的那个瞬间想到了他应该做什么。

 

他抬手抓住了白敬亭的上臂，然后移到了肩膀。

白敬亭的肌肉僵硬着，却终于在身侧人不肯放弃的热度传递下慢慢放松下来。

 

刘昊然卸下自己的书包，把水壶递给他。

“喝一口。”

“不渴。”

“喝一口，”刘昊然把水壶往前递，“看你嘴干的。”

 

白敬亭深呼吸了一下，接过水壶。

 

 

他俩足足坐了快五十分钟才从地铁站里钻出来重见天日。

 

“好热。”刘昊然无意识地说道，然后书包就被人接过去了。

“不远，”白敬亭说着把书包背上，“请你吃雪糕。”

刘昊然终于感觉气氛适合，可以露出一个开心的笑。

“白白。”

“嗯？”白敬亭回头。

“没事儿，”他挠了挠头，“走吧。”

 

白敬亭也清清淡淡地笑了。

 

他们走进一个门庭很新的小区。

 

刘昊然跟在他身后，看他刷开门禁，走进电梯，按了最高一层。

“顶楼啊？”

 

一梯两户的公寓，有一家似乎是还在装修，门大开着。

白敬亭出了电梯直直走向消防通道。

“白白？”

“这儿，”他跳上了一个通向房顶的梯子，“上来。”

 

刘昊然皱眉困惑了两秒。

 

白敬亭已经先他一步跳上房顶了。

 

“你家在哪儿啊？”

 

房顶上风很大。

虽然几无遮挡地被暴晒，但是燥热竟然生生被风吹下去几分。

 

白敬亭走向角落，在仅有的一片阴凉地里就地坐下，然后从刘昊然包里熟门熟路地掏出水壶。

 

“楼下。”

“装修那家？”

白敬亭摇摇头，“再楼下。”

刘昊然在他身边坐下，“没带钥匙？”

“没有钥匙，”白敬亭向后靠在水泥墙壁上，“还没给我。”

 

刘昊然张张嘴不知道要说啥。

 

“他俩也闹离婚，”好在白敬亭有打算主动为他答疑解惑，“不过比你家干脆。”

“啊。”

“就差抚养权了，让我选呢，”白敬亭偏头看看，“我来看看我住哪儿好。”

“那……”刘昊然绞尽脑汁地找话接，“你要是住在这儿，还能去浅川上高中吗？”

 

白敬亭笑了。

 

“没想过，”他空洞地看着，“他俩都毕业了，我……”

刘昊然等着他往下说。

“你想……”白敬亭转头看他，却又一次没往下说。

 

“不知道。”

他最后这样结束，然后闭上眼睛。

 

刘昊然跟着他的样子看向天空。

他没注意过，原来这个季节几乎是没有飞鸟的。

 

“我想你上浅川，”刘昊然在一片风声中开口说道，“我们一起上高中吧。”

白敬亭睁开眼睛。

 

“你今天来找我了，”刘昊然确认似的说道，“就跟我一起继续上浅川读高中吧，大人的事儿，”他撇撇嘴，“反正也就那么回事儿。”

 

他没听到白敬亭的回答。

 

他白哥把他的书包放在他腿旁边，舒服地枕了上去。

 

“哎这地上脏啊你别躺。”

“我累，”白敬亭再次闭上眼睛，“睡会儿。”

 

刘昊然没敢再动。

白敬亭眼下淤青，显是没休息好。

 

北京的傍晚很短暂，刘昊然的手机发出低电量提示的时候，黑暗终于侵吞最后一抹光亮。

 

白敬亭迷迷糊糊地动了动。

“几点了？”还带着浓浓的鼻音。

“七点，”刘昊然好气又好笑，“晚——上——七——点。”

“嗯……”白敬亭悠悠起身，“嗯。”

“睡醒没啊？”

“嗯。”

白敬亭两眼发直坐在原地。

 

“你不饿啊，”刘昊然有点无语，“睡真香。”

“饿屁，”白敬亭条件反射似的，“饿着。”

 

？

刘昊然起身的动作停在一半儿。

这大爷怎么了？

 

“你手机刚一直震。”

“知道，”白敬亭不耐烦，“魏大勋那个事儿逼。”

 

刘昊然隐约之间感到自己抓到了一点思路。

这莫不就是传说中的，起床气吧？

 

白敬亭又伸了个懒腰，也不背包了，甩着两个手就往楼下走。

好在还没忘了招呼一下后面的跟班。

 

“走，请你吃饭。”

 

 

刘昊然当晚一直想问，你决定了吗？

可是最后也没问出来。

 

他还能在开学的时候见到白敬亭吗？

 

一鼓作气不成，再三便竭，暑假一如往常地过，他们之间一如往常地联系。

可是想问的问题就跟要过去的夏天一起被留在夏天了。

 

井柏然和魏大勋如愿以偿，都报了上海的大学，填报结束后他们仨又一起出去旅游了。

刘昊然因此在学校收发室攒了不少快递，吃的玩的穿的用的。

 

 

处暑刚过，秋老虎依然来势凶猛。

新学期报道这天，刘昊然来到了新教室。

 

“早。”

“早，没人来？”

“没，就把作业收走了。”

刘昊然想了想，“那我出去一趟。”

“干嘛？”

“.……厕所。”

“你不是刚回来？”同桌很不解。

 

高中部在另一栋楼。

 

校园里这会儿没什么人，大家都在教室。

刘昊然小跑着前进。

 

高一在二楼和三楼。

他穿着初中校服，从踏入这栋楼就感到格外不自在。

 

然而这都不是最窘的。

最窘的是他也不知道白敬亭在几班。

连他人是不是真的在这栋楼里都不知道。

 

就看一眼。

刘昊然这样跟自己打气。

 

我就这样，顺着教室门，一间一间看一遍。

白白个子高，肯定坐在后面。

我肯定能一眼就看到他。

不过我也不需要让他看到我。

只要我看到他，下次就能在操场或者小卖部的哪里跟他打个招呼。

 

刘昊然一边这样想着，一边颇不自然地迈着步子向前走。

 

二楼很快就走完了。

没有。

 

他绕到楼梯口，抬腿上楼。

 

“干什么呢？”

刘昊然猛地止住脚步回头。

 

白敬亭正站在楼梯下面，仰头看着他笑。

 

“你……”

“你跟教导主任似的，”白敬亭手插在口袋里，他们还没发高中的校服，他穿着一套运动服，“瞎转悠什么呢？”

刘昊然跑下楼梯，跑到白敬亭面前。

“我来找你，”刘昊然笑，又抱怨他，“你也没跟我说你在几班。”

“一班，”白敬亭指了指自己的教室，“你问我啊，傻子。”

“嘿嘿嘿，”刘昊然回身继续下楼梯，“那我走啦。”

“哎，”白敬亭在他身后想叫住他，“找我什么事儿啊？”

“没事儿！”刘昊然已经快跑出这栋楼了。

 

 

——TBC


	2. Chapter 2

北京进入秋天后便渐渐地总有雾霾。  
白敬亭最近发现了一个很严重的问题。  
井柏然和魏大勋毕业走了以后，他明显地发现自己开销大了，很多。

譬如以前雾霾天，上学打车去，三人拼车就节省很多；譬如想买的鞋，如果自己手头没有余裕，生日、新年或是其他什么庆祝的由头里，魏大勋和井柏然保管会送到他手上；再譬如，平日里买个零食汽水什么的，虽然自己也没少买单，不过总归还是有人替他买单的情况多。

如今拼车是没有了，想买的鞋只能想着了。  
白敬亭发现自己还很好心地经常帮刘昊然带吃的喝的。

这个小孩儿今年开始抽条儿，半夜给自己发连环微信因为疼的抽抽睡不着觉。  
他还盯准了明年的全国竞赛，不光是名次奖金，还有保送机会。  
明明只是个初三学生，弄得比谁都辛苦。

“刘昊然！你哥！”  
刘昊然同学一瞅见高中校服就进班喊他。  
“你别学傻了吧就没见你课间在外面呆着过。”  
“我睡觉呢，”刘昊然苦着张脸，“昨儿晚上又抽筋。”  
“你井哥跟我说给你买钙片，”白敬亭把手里的袋子递给他，“还有点儿吃的，你晚上别熬那么晚。”  
“知道知道，”刘昊然打着哈欠接过袋子，“谢谢白白。”

白敬亭依稀记得，他试图让这小子叫哥这件事情，一年以前就从他的待办清单里永远划去了。

“下午出来打球，”白敬亭在他头上呼噜了一把，周四下午整个初中部课外活动。  
“我……”  
“我放学以后去球场找你，”白敬亭点点头，不由分说，“走了。”

刘昊然目送他离开，把小袋子举起来抱在怀里。

 

刘昊然的同学对于能跟白敬亭一起打球还挺向往的。  
刘昊然初三这年以自己要参加竞赛为由，拒绝了校队的队长职务，只是保证按时出席校队训练，作为自己疯狂课业的调剂。  
他经常在训练间隙把白敬亭夸得天上地下，一直在说白敬亭直觉多好，思维多快，投篮多准。

因此白敬亭到球场的时候收获了一波十分热情的问候。  
有叫“白哥”的，有叫“学长”的，白敬亭僵硬地一一应付了。

“这……怎么回事儿？”  
“什么？”刘昊然擦了把汗。  
“这么多人？”白敬亭系鞋带的动作都有点不自然。  
“你不是约球吗？”刘昊然也有点疑惑，“那……”  
白敬亭系好鞋带，蹲在地上抬头看他。  
刘昊然指了指他又指了指自己，“你意思是，我俩打啊？”  
白敬亭头垂下愣了两秒，自己噗嗤一声笑了。

“没，”白敬亭站起来，跳了两下，“那开始吧。”

 

每周四的篮球场约球逐渐有更多人加入。

有个星期赶巧刘昊然值日，又有老师找他登成绩，等他打扫结束到球场，人都走的零零散散差不多了。  
白敬亭背着光在球架边收拾东西，从刘昊然的角度看过去，像是他整个人都镀上了一层金边。

“白——”  
刘昊然刚喊出一个音，突然看到一个女生拿着水瓶走到白敬亭身边。

他不自觉地慢下了脚步。

他看见白敬亭擦了把汗，转过头礼貌地点点头，却没去接女生手里的水瓶。

女孩子胸膛起伏着，像是鼓足了十二分的勇气。

接下来的场面不用想也知道是什么了。

刘昊然慢慢凑近。

“——我只是想说出来，你不接受也没关系，白敬亭——”

“白白！”  
他的脑子里好像还有个声音在说，等一等，他会怎么回应？  
可是身体却已经慌张地先一步做出反应了。

“白白！”  
他跟随着高声喊出的名字，身体不由轻快起来，跑向白敬亭。  
“我晚了！”他直接冲过女孩子，自然地搭上白敬亭的肩膀，“走吗？”  
然后他回身看见立在原地，不知所措的女孩儿。

“走，”白敬亭手忙脚乱地拿起衣服和书包，“走。”  
刘昊然冲女孩儿笑笑。

“嗯……”白敬亭临走前对女孩儿鞠了一躬，“谢谢，那、那我先走了。”

然后白敬亭几乎是推着刘昊然向前跑去。

直到一路出了校门白敬亭才稍稍减速。  
刘昊然憋了一路，这会儿终于忍不住，放肆笑出声。

“笑屁！”白敬亭送他一记眼刀。  
“你怎么……”刘昊然乐不可支，身子都直不起来，“那么慌啊……”  
“你早来了！”白敬亭恶狠狠地，“我看见你了！还在那儿磨蹭。”  
“我哪儿知道你是想让她说还是不想让她说啊，”刘昊然好容易停住了笑，“万一我搅和了……”  
“我不认识她！”白敬亭崩溃似的。  
“那怎么了，”刘昊然不以为然，“第一次有你不认识的女生跟你表白啊？”  
白敬亭眯着眼睛想了想。

“不会吧？第一次啊？”刘昊然惊讶了。  
“怎么你经验很多么？”  
“我……”他一时语塞，“怎么会是第一次呢？”  
这可是白敬亭啊。  
“闭嘴。”

白敬亭不理他，自己往前走。

“哎、哎白白，”刘昊然追上他，“那……那你有没有目标啊？”  
“什么目标？”  
“就、就女朋友啊。”  
“没有，”白敬亭答得特别干脆。  
“哦。”

“现在没有，以后也会有。”刘昊然嘟嘟囔囔。  
“什么？”  
“以后也会有！”刘昊然冲他喊，“以后！”  
白敬亭受不了地往后退了退，“犯病呢！”  
“你以后肯定跟女朋友去一所大学啊？”刘昊然还在畅想，“还是说你也去上海？”

“不去。”  
“不去？你不去找小井哥吗？”  
“我妈去上海了，”白敬亭抬眼看他，双臂在胸前摆了个叉号，“堵死。”  
“那你去哪儿？”  
“我妈说让我出国。”  
“出国？”

刘昊然脚下猛地刹车。

“.……怎么了？”  
“你、你没说过要出国啊……”  
“那不还早。”  
“去哪儿啊？”  
“还——早——！”白敬亭无奈，刘昊然跟钉在原地似的。  
“啊，啊对，还早。”

白敬亭不知道刘昊然想到什么了。  
气氛一时之间有点奇怪。

“出国读四年啊，”刘昊然忽然道，“那得多少钱？”  
“不知道，”白敬亭摇摇头，“但这是写进……”  
“嗯？”  
“我妈，真的很不喜欢北京。”  
“哦。”  
“所以她特别希望我出去。”  
“不知道我到时候能去哪里。”  
“你？”白敬亭在他头上呼噜了一把，惊觉这个小孩儿真的长了不少，“你赶紧先来高中部找我吧。”

刘昊然露出他尖尖的小虎牙，  
“那是肯定的。”

到了他们该说再见的分岔路口。

“走了啊，别熬太晚。”  
“嗯。”

 

白敬亭参考自己中考后的待遇，挺有心情等刘昊然考完带他出去玩一圈的。  
然而这个小子在天气回暖以后告诉他，他要去美国参加夏令营。

“.……你玩儿的比我大。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，”已经获得保送名额每天在学校无所事事地刘昊然坐在操场上吹风，“也就十天。”  
“我暑假一共也就二十多天，”白敬亭削他，“还得去上海找我妈。”  
“还能找大勋和小井哥，”刘昊然帮他补充，“你回来就开学了吧？”  
白敬亭无语地看着他，“我怎么听着这意思你一点儿也没想出去玩呢。”  
“我想啊，”刘昊然一头栽在白敬亭腿上，“下个暑假吧。”

“等我也上了高中我俩就同步了，下个暑假能一起出去玩吗？”

白敬亭低头揉乱面前的头发。  
春天的风太软了，北京往年的风也是这样的吗？  
白敬亭恍惚了一瞬间。  
好像是的，那些吹到他的校服鼓起大包、吹到他的自行车举步维艰的风，好像也总是暖的。

“嗯？”刘昊然见一直没有回应，抬头询问地看他。  
“行啊，”白敬亭开口的嗓音有点哑，不过却能听出来一副笑模样，“下个暑假。”

预备铃打了。

“下节课上不上？”  
“不上，”刘昊然伸了个懒腰，“帮老师录成绩。”  
他们年级另有一个保送了的女生，一早收拾好东西回家了，现在正在朋友圈环游世界。  
刘昊然却每天乖乖待在学校，每天给老师跑腿，同时接收无数同学仇视的目光。  
白敬亭往回走，边走边吩咐，  
“我中午要吃红烧肉！”。  
“知道啦，给你打！”

 

熬过再一个苦夏，刘昊然终于搬进了白敬亭那栋教学楼。  
日头由长变短，除此以外生活没什么变化。

进入高二，白敬亭选了文科，彻底摆脱电场磁场加速度，而刘昊然因为初三物理竞赛拿了省级第一名，早早被作为理科尖子生，高一就进入了理科重点班。

“美国吃的不好，真的白白，你信我。”  
周末他们相约市图书馆写作业，刘昊然一脸认真地说着不相干的屁话，  
“你又不会做饭，他们那儿连火锅都难吃，”他说着还做出一副回想起来就痛心疾首的表情，“你会饿死的。”

“嗯……”然而白敬亭正在低头奋笔疾书政治大题，都没抬头看他，白瞎他这么努力的演技。  
“你要慎重考虑，”见状刘昊然低头在英语卷子上勾了个选项，“真的。”  
白敬亭没再理他。

五点之后周围的人陆陆续续离开，光影偏斜，日暮笼罩。

“去成都吧。”白敬亭总算画完最后一个句号，把笔一摔。  
“成都？”刘昊然一脸惊讶，“成都有什么大学？”  
“什么大学？”白敬亭满脸问号。  
“啊？”  
“暑假啊，”白敬亭不懂，“不是出去玩吗？”  
“啊……”刘昊然一下巴磕在桌子上，“寒假还没到呢。”  
“那还不快，”白敬亭瘫在椅子上，“很快的。”  
“晚上吃什么啊？”  
“你又不回家？”  
“回也行，”刘昊然开始收拾书包，“我妈做饭。但是你吃什么啊？”  
“没想，”白敬亭打了个哈欠，活动一下酸痛的手指。  
“那你回我家吃呗，”刘昊然仿佛不经意地提议，“我妈一直说要见你呢。”

刘昊然的父母在儿子初三下半学期忽然以不可思议的方式破镜重圆，刘昊然没跟他们提过自己因为他们，被同样是受害者的孩子围殴过。  
能过去最好，往前走就行。

白敬亭偏头看看他，像是在认真考虑这个提议。  
“我妈说炖排骨，”刘昊然发现似乎有戏，立马试图火上浇油一把，“去吧去吧我妈肯定特高兴。”  
“你妈炖排骨你还不回去吃？”  
然而白敬亭的重点逐渐发生偏移。  
“回啊！这不叫你跟我一起回。”  
白敬亭也开始收拾东西，一副“纠结中”的表情。  
刘昊然在旁边不时瞄他一眼，也没说话。

白敬亭直到要把书包甩上肩膀的那个瞬间，似乎才下定决心，  
“要么还是……”  
“走走走，我刚跟我妈发短信了，”刘昊然举起手机给他看，“她说没问题。”  
白敬亭又原地站住了。

刘昊然忍着笑去拉他胳膊。

 

“麻烦阿姨了。”  
“不麻烦，”刘昊然举着一块儿骨头啃得满嘴是油，“你快吃。”  
“饱了……”  
“饱什么啊长身体，”刘昊然给他捞了一块儿大骨头，“快吃！”  
白敬亭无奈，“我真……再说我哪儿还长啊。”  
“那你别长，矮个儿。”  
白敬亭瞪大眼睛。  
刘昊然，嚣张了点儿吧？

好说歹说白敬亭又啃了两块骨头，喝了一碗汤。  
“你看，”刘昊然拉着他进自己屋，然后鼻尖对鼻尖地凑着他站。  
“看什么？”  
“看我马上就追上你了啊，”刘昊然一脸开心地扶住他的肩膀，拿自己的额头去轻轻碰了碰白敬亭的。  
白敬亭无语，然后打了个饱嗝儿。

两个人同时笑倒。  
刘昊然顺手按亮了台灯。

“这些照片……”  
“我拍的，都是我拍的。”

都是平常事物。  
上学路上会经过的超市，蹲在门口玩水的超市老板的小女儿，她身后的电线杆，上方从一旁的树上飞起而将要落下的麻雀。

白敬亭一张一张地看过去。  
也像是在看自己的生活轨迹。

“这个，白白。”刘昊然扳着他的肩膀强迫他快进。  
“这个看过。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，还有呢，你弹琴的时候我也照了。”  
“看出来你崇拜哥了。”白敬亭的耳朵尖有点红，还要嘴硬。  
“你好看啊，”刘昊然简直坦诚，“这照片还有女生问我买呢。”

白敬亭气结，“你侵犯我肖像权！”  
“我没卖没卖，”刘昊然摆手，“我说这是公共资源，人就在学校，想看自己去看。”  
“切。”

这其中有一层模糊的意味，仿若外间极其不明朗的将夜，白色黑色，蓝色黄色，搅在一起，容易让人心绪不宁。

“哎，你今天说……去成都玩？”  
白敬亭还在看他满墙的照片，刘昊然挂在他肩膀上，试图跟自己的照片争宠。  
“嗯，想去吗？”  
“想啊。”  
“你不是说美国的火锅不好吃么，”白敬亭终于把注意力从照片上移开，“去吃正宗的四川火锅。”  
“美国的火锅真不好吃，”刘昊然立马又祭出痛心疾首的表情，“真的。”  
“就说你别去那夏令营跟我出去玩吧，你看看这留下的都是什么黑色记忆。”

刘昊然的妈妈推门给他们送水果。

“不用了阿姨，”白敬亭拿起外套，“我得回去了。”  
“就走啊？”刘昊然问。  
“嗯，走了，你明天还去图书馆吗？”  
“你去就一起去呗。”  
“那去吧，”白敬亭指指他桌上的瓶子，“钙片别忘了吃。”  
“知道啦。”

 

哪怕桌上的日历翻到最后一页，也离他们约定的去成都的日子还远。

然而日常一天天消磨过去，在刘昊然终于有一次偷偷靠近白敬亭发现自己真的比他高了一点儿的时候，他们已经拿到去成都的票了。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
“傻笑什么？”白敬亭把行李放在传送带上，“身份证。”  
“没，等会儿告诉你。”  
柜台里的小姑娘没忍住多看了几眼这两个男孩儿。

等着过安检的时候白敬亭问他刚到底笑什么。  
刘昊然站直身体，手举过头，划拉了一下。  
白敬亭眯起眼睛，嘬了嘬腮帮子。  
然后也学着刘昊然的样子，手举过头，划拉了一下，同时挑起一边眉毛露出个“你是这意思？”的表情。

刘昊然立马缩起肩膀卖萌，“白哥。”  
尾音还带波浪线的那种。  
给白敬亭激出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

还没来及伸手揍他，他手机响了。

“喂大勋，”白敬亭把自己的机票和身份证递给刘昊然，“安检了，没晚点，嗯，你俩机场等着就完了一起去酒店呗。”

“他俩不是说要去云南吗？”刘昊然满脸疑惑。  
“云南有什么好玩的。”白敬亭挂了电话。  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你没跟我说啊，”刘昊然耸耸肩，“他俩一起去。”

“他俩要去游三峡，”白敬亭接回自己的机票和身份证，“我们不是一个线路，见个面。”  
“那……我们是什么线路？”刘昊然有点不确定。  
白敬亭面无表情地看了他三秒钟。  
“干嘛？”刘昊然心虚地笑了笑。  
“谁跟我说的就想吃饭喝酒看熊猫？”  
“我我我，”刘昊然举手，“我说的。”  
“那不完了。”

刘昊然虽然不太懂吃饭喝酒看熊猫的线路到底是什么样的，不过他明智地决定不多问了。

“要不是准高三补课，”白敬亭低声骂了一句，“咱四个就去自驾了。”  
“啊？”  
“喏，”白敬亭把一个聊天界面举给他看，“他们还要去川西自驾，浪疯了都。”  
“他们假期不回家啦？”  
“回，回去待一个星期吧。”  
“真好，”刘昊然真实地羡慕了，“真好。”  
白敬亭又面无表情地看了他三秒。  
“又、干嘛？”  
“没，”白敬亭想了想，“那要么你跟他俩走也行，我们一起去吃饭喝酒看熊猫，然后你们去自驾我就回了。”  
刘昊然张了张嘴，“咱、咱不是买的往返机票吗？”  
“改签啊，你下次也没时间玩了，要是想玩……”  
“不想不想不想，”刘昊然头摇的飞快，“我跟你走。”  
“不用管我……”  
“我跟你走，”刘昊然肯定地如此陈述道，“一起回北京。”

 

当晚久别重逢的几位在火锅店点了一打啤酒，然后在起身结账的时候迎面撞上了送菜推车。还在夜幕下灯火鎏金的春熙路高唱了一路“爱就像蓝天白云”。

当然没喝多。  
他们回到酒店还开了第二场呢。

第二天早上七点井柏然痛快地按掉了闹钟，成功错过了那张去重庆的车票和通向三峡的游轮。

四人挤在一个房间里，睡得横七竖八的。  
白敬亭半夜热的不行，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现刘昊然八爪鱼似的把自己圈在怀里。  
他使劲儿翻了个身，抵不住醉意再次昏睡过去。

再醒来是因为井柏然一把拉开窗帘打开窗户。

“白！敬！亭！起——床！”

魏大勋将自己当人肉炸弹把白敬亭炸醒了。

“嗯？”他惺忪着眼睛小小声说，“几点了你们没走啊？”  
“十三点了！”  
“滚犊子，”他缓慢起身，感到轻微的头痛，“骂谁呢。”  
刘昊然从厕所出来，给他递了个湿毛巾。

“三峡是泡汤了，”井柏然打开外卖盒子，“泡酒了。”  
“我俩打算跟你俩去看熊猫和猴子，看完直接去川西。”魏大勋掰开筷子，“卧槽好辣。”

刘昊然把毛巾接回去。

白敬亭视线下意识跟着他走，等他又从卫生间出来，目光跟他碰了个正着。  
刘昊然一脸心情很好的样子，  
“下来吃饭吧？”

 

第二天他们一起向黄龙溪进发。  
刘昊然仿佛专业摄影师，来是为了拍照的，不是为了玩的。  
“你跟上了，”他边走边抱怨，“一回头就找不到你了。”  
“没事儿，我看着你们呢，”刘昊然低头看相机，“丢不了。”  
“哎昊然，”魏大勋和井柏然拎着饮料回来，“给我看看啊都照了些啥。”  
“拍合照吗？”刘昊然抬头，“你们仨。”  
“拍啊，来来来，”魏大勋招呼着，“这儿……”  
“你找个路人，”白敬亭脚下没动，“你也一起呗。”  
“先给你们照，”刘昊然没听他的，兀自端起相机，“快。”

这里的气候濡润有如雨时的北京，天气不算晴好，雾蒙蒙的。  
白敬亭如常站在哥哥们中间，望向镜头。

“三、二、一——”

这空气似乎挡住他看清刘昊然的眼睛。

他快步走过去，拽过相机，  
“你去，我给你照一张。”

刘昊然顿了顿。  
“快去。”  
白敬亭催促。

刘昊然自己站了过去，双手叉腰，笑容明朗。

“歇会儿吧，看看照片。”  
他们走进一家饭店吃午饭，等待上菜的间隙里，魏大勋如愿以偿地拿过相机翻看起来。

“这儿商业化还是挺严重的，”刘昊然喝了口茶跟白敬亭说，“不过还行，能出片。”  
白敬亭被逗笑了，“出什么片儿啊？你又要去卖我照片了？”  
“没卖过！”刘昊然强调，“公共资源，我都拿在学校贴吧共享。”  
“那我也要收钱的，”话赶话似的，“假期期间这属于私人资源。”

“你这抓拍里小白都好看，”魏大勋嚷嚷，“我都像傻子！”  
“那是你本来就傻，”井柏然抢过相机，“我也好看。”  
“拉倒吧，”魏大勋鄙视他，“根本就没有几张有你。”

井柏然把相机递还给刘昊然。  
白敬亭的视线转去了窗外。

“昊然这相机，用了挺久了吧？”  
“本来是我爸的，”刘昊然笑笑，“我抢来用用。”  
“刚翻照片的时候好几次都卡住了。”  
“是有这种情况，”刘昊然撅了一下嘴，“凑合着吧，报废了就换。”  
“明天给你拿我那个试试，”井柏然主动提议，“我带出来了，但是就懒得每天背。”  
“好啊。”

“你得多给我拍拍照片，”魏大勋还沉浸在刚才的话题里，“你这都凑不够一个九宫格。”  
“这才第一天。”  
“小白的就能凑够！”  
“闭嘴，”井柏然把刚端上来的红糖糍粑捣进魏大勋嘴里，“吃饭。”

“我也看看？”  
白敬亭趁魏大勋拍打井柏然的空隙里，小声跟刘昊然说。  
“等回去吧，”刘昊然笑，“省着点儿电。”  
白敬亭点点头。  
“放心，你特帅。”

他们乘船而上，空气愈发粘稠。

“要下雨了。”

不知谁说了一句，没一会儿果然就有雨滴砸下来。

“那不知道明天能不能去乐山了。”

 

“你想去吗？”  
当晚他们住进古镇的一家客栈，白敬亭和刘昊然双双瘫在床上，都不想去洗漱。  
“都可以啊，”刘昊然懒洋洋的，“景点打卡嘛。”  
“一点儿主意都不拿，”白敬亭埋怨他，“你真是出来玩来了。”  
刘昊然直起一点身子，看了看白敬亭的表情，  
“真的都可以，就在这儿再呆一天也挺好的，他家饭还挺好吃。”  
刘昊然今晚就着满是辣椒的川菜吃了两大碗米饭。

白敬亭笑他。

“雨太大就不去了！”最后两人这样决定，“雨太大玩起来也没意思。”

结果抱着“有可能不去了”的心态，他俩又熬夜修仙了。  
刘昊然抱着电脑倒腾照片，白敬亭坐他边上看剧，不时抬头看一眼。

“帅吧？”刘昊然得意地展示。  
白敬亭故意摆出一副疑惑的架势，“你得意个什么劲儿啊，我本来就帅啊。”  
“你……”刘昊然语结，“你看这个！”  
他翻到白敬亭照的自己。  
“你看这个！就有很多问题！”  
“嗯，这个不帅。”  
刘昊然发现自己给自己挖了个套。  
“我是很帅的！但是！你看你拍的！”  
“帅的人怎么拍都帅。”  
刘昊然决定不浪费时间跟他扯了，“自恋狂。”

 

第二天魏大勋来叫早，拍了半天门。  
“怎么回事儿啊你俩，吃早饭了。”  
“还下雨吗？”刘昊然的狗狗眼下垂的更严重了，打着哈欠问。  
“下着呢，”魏大勋一脸愁容，“老板娘说这雨一时半会儿停不了。”  
“那不吃了。”刘昊然好容易打完一个哈欠，摆摆手，把门关上了。

“哎？”

白敬亭从被窝里探出个头，  
“嗯？”  
“下雨，”刘昊然一头栽回床上，“不去了。”

他俩快十一点才走出房门。

客栈一楼有一小道露天的走廊，井柏然和魏大勋坐在那儿躲雨。  
刘昊然拿手机给他俩拍了张照。

“你俩真行，”井柏然吐槽，“就昨天走那点儿路今天都起不来床。”  
“这不下雨么，”白敬亭也走过去坐下，“去了也玩不好。”  
“你心态这么好？”  
“那怎么……”  
“肯定不是你，”井柏然肯定似的点点头，“这肯定是昊然的主意。”  
白敬亭伸了个懒腰，“是。”

“就是吃饭喝酒看熊猫，”刘昊然搬了个小板凳加入他们，“然后顺路看看下雨。”

履行着“吃饭喝酒看熊猫”的指导方针，这一趟旅行不可谓不舒服至极。  
他们最后分两路奔向机场的时候，白敬亭甚至真心生出了一些不舍的情绪。

“这真是个好地方啊。”  
“来这儿定居。”  
“那不行，”白敬亭想都没想就否决了，“太湿了，受不了。”

脱离日常的日子总容易让人起很多不切实际的旖旎念头。  
——如果停留在这一刻的话。

禁锢住时间空间，不需要勇敢、不需要努力、不需要想任何其他。  
只是和你舒服地待在一起。

——就好了。

“你回去就开始补课啊？”  
“嘶……”白敬亭瞪他，“你这真是哪壶不开……”  
“不说了不说了，”刘昊然投降，同时扣好安全带，靠向椅背，自言自语道，  
“你要上高三啦。”

 

“昊然。”  
“嗯？”  
飞机平缓起飞。

“我在想……可能会考香港的大学。”  
“香港？”刘昊然瞪圆了眼睛。  
“嗯，就可能，稍微、近一点儿。”  
蜂鸣声巨大，白敬亭的尾音含混不清。  
刘昊然点点头，  
“香港，挺好的。”

 

在刘昊然也挤进人群里列队送别白敬亭上考场之前，白敬亭送了他一个相机。

刘昊然拆开包裹的时候一副下巴都快掉了的表情。

“这这这，这不行……”  
白敬亭悠然地看着他手足无措。  
“白白，”刘昊然把相机推回来，“这也太贵了。”  
“发票撕了，”他一早准备好答案，“你不要就当二手卖了。”  
“我……”  
刘昊然被堵的一句话也说不出来，又气又开心，鼓出一个包子脸。

白敬亭把相机又推回去。  
“拿着拍我，”白敬亭说这话的时候觉得自己耳朵有点烧，“你不是送我去考场么？记录一下历史性的一刻。”  
刘昊然盯着他看了半晌，然后慢慢地，慢慢地，把相机抱在怀里。

 

最后一门英语考完，刘昊然在考场外占据了一个最高点，拼命地向他哥哥挥手。  
白敬亭冲他摆了个胜利的手势。

这张照片在刘昊然的高三这一年，一直是学校贴吧的置顶加精贴。

——未到结局，焉知生死。

 

少年怎么会待在原地呢。  
总要向前跑的，才能被称之为少年啊。

 

白敬亭开始了一个人在香港的生活。  
他一直以来都不太会是主动去交朋友的人。  
之前是觉得没必要，而且学校里永远有主动向他靠近的同学。即使这样，他内心深处认可的朋友也不过寥寥。

他班里同学问过他，你怎么总跟你弟一起玩呢？你俩能玩到一块儿去啊？  
白敬亭很不解，不知道为什么玩不到一块儿去。

“你俩都得有代沟了知道吗，三岁一代沟。”  
刘昊然上学早，之前还上的是五年制的小学，所以虽然比他小四岁，却只低一级。

之前天天混在一处的时候不觉得，如今忽然一分开，他身边大把空闲。  
虽然也并不觉得格外孤单寂寞，可是却总忍不住想起以前。

他们是怎么熟起来的？  
他这样追溯回去，竟然记忆也慢慢模糊了。

他大概只记得初识，记得后来每次艺术节自己的专属摄像师，记得运动会的陪跑，记得课间操混在人群中去招惹他一下。  
记得刘昊然本来就一直在自己身边。

 

就是不知道刘昊然现在为什么这么忙——他总觉得刘昊然的高三比自己的累得多，他们每周末视频的时候他都觉得刘昊然比之前瘦了一点。

“吃不饱吗你？你那破竞赛要么别参加了。”白敬亭有一次终于忍不住了，甚至还有点儿想冲他发火。  
“没有没有没有，”刘昊然笑的还是灿烂，“天热，吃的没以前多。”  
“你不是降四十分进X大吗？”  
“不想去，”刘昊然撇撇嘴，“那给的专业不好。”  
白敬亭语结。  
他一直以来学习成绩虽好，却也没有像刘昊然这样逼过自己。  
“放松点儿，”他只能这么说，“起码你现在知道X大是稳稳的了，压力不用那么大。”  
“啊——”刘昊然趴到桌子上，“那我今天晚上不想做题了，我能不能现在出去玩。”  
“能！”白敬亭立马支持，“去打会儿球！”  
“你能陪我吗？”  
“……”  
“港大有球场吗？”  
“小小一个，”白敬亭不以为然，“我没怎么去过。”  
“你最近也没打过球啊？”

白敬亭经常给他拍上课的ppt，他修五年制工商管理法学双学位，累的也像狗。

“也就跑跑步，”白敬亭给他看自己书桌底下的一排球鞋，“别的都没空。”  
“那我也去跑会儿步，你这会儿去吗？一起去跑步吧？”  
“去不了，”白敬亭把摄像头翻转过去，“Paper。”  
“哦，”刘昊然瘪瘪嘴。  
“你去吧，跑完早点睡。”

通话挂断。

 

香港的学期短，十二月头一个星期，白敬亭就飞回了北京。  
分别不过三个月。

高三生放学晚，六点半的北京天已经全黑了。  
刘昊然顺着人行道贴着路灯杆走，低头看手机。  
白敬亭说是今天到，也没给他发微信说到没到。

他正想着要不要发个微信过去问问，手机突然被从后面冒出来的人一把抢走了。

“一点儿安全意识都没有，”来人举着他手机给他看，“也不看路。”

刘昊然瞪着眼睛盯着他看了半天。

“不认识我了。”白敬亭自说自话，点点头，迈步向前，“那行，我先走了。”

刘昊然一下跳到他背上，  
“白敬亭！”

他喊得太大声，好多过路的学生都回头看他们。

他俩开始大笑。

“你什么时候回来的啊？”  
“刚到，我不是跟你说了……”  
“是但是你没回家吗？”  
“我爸又又又在出差……”  
“——直接来找我了吗？”

白敬亭看见刘昊然眼睛里盛着路灯的光。

“嗯，走，带你吃饭。”

刘昊然笑的嘴角一直掉不下来，像是实在没什么能抑制住他的兴奋似的又跳到了白敬亭背上。

“下去！”  
“不下！”  
白敬亭开始在原地转圈圈，试图把背上的人形小狗甩下去。  
“你还！吃不吃饭！”  
“吃，”刘昊然锁着他的脖子，可算是愿意说句实话了，  
“白敬亭，我想死你了。”

白敬亭不转圈圈了。

“……冯巩老师给您拜年了？”

这下刘昊然主动从他背上跳下来，“走啦。”

 

他俩在饭桌上免不了说起刘昊然想考哪里的学校。  
“想那些干啥，”刘昊然却有点出人意料地这样回答，“我到时候能考成啥样再说吧。”  
“那得提前想想啊，专业学校，得看起来。”  
“反正就那些。”

他这样含混过去。

“下个学期你就得想着点儿这些事儿了。”白敬亭还是忍不住要说他。  
“能不能别当我白妈了，我们是同一辈儿的。”  
“我是你哥！”  
“哦。”

白敬亭没想到刘昊然真这么能沉得住气。

甚至直到他结束高考，看到分数，填完志愿——  
白敬亭从一开始询问、到追问、到差点儿要跟他吵起来、到最后彻底没了脾气不问了——他都没告诉白敬亭自己到底报的哪儿。  
迟到的叛逆期吧——怕掉榜了没面子。  
白敬亭如此安慰自己。

他暑期留在香港做实习，头一回体验正经社畜的生活，好在公司同team的人都很好，到晚上看没什么实习生能做的事情，就会放他回去。

进入七月后香港这个地方愈发的闷热，白敬亭出了写字楼就把领带扯掉，衬衫多解开一颗扣子。  
手机突然开始震。

他掏出来一看，刘昊然给他发视频。

“干嘛？”  
“你在哪儿呢？”  
“刚下班，”白敬亭举着手机往地铁站走，“怎么了？”  
“白白，”刘昊然坐在书桌前，语气郑重，  
“我拿到你们学校的offer了，半奖。”

白敬亭停下脚步，  
“什么？”

他尾音有点不自知地颤抖。

刘昊然笑了，他把摄像头转向自己的电脑屏幕。  
“你们学校的offer，半奖。”

“刘昊然？”  
“嗯？”他咬着嘴唇笑。  
“你小子，”白敬亭嘴角慢慢上扬，“操，你什么时候来！”  
“八月！”刘昊然猛地跳起来，蹦到床上，“八月！白敬亭我八月份就去找你了！”

这俩人的兴奋劲儿足足持续了一个多月。

然而很不幸的是，不赶巧，刘昊然报道那天，白敬亭满课。

一直到晚上八点，白敬亭走出教室看到刘昊然在教学楼外面等他，他才生出一点儿真实感。  
他在香港，刘昊然也在香港。

如果不是这儿与北京毫不相同的天气，白敬亭甚至恍然看到自己高三那年，留在教室做作业、然后在等着放学一起走的那个刘昊然。  
可是面前这个男孩儿，长高了，长大了。  
也不是一年以前的那个刘昊然了。

他冲过去拥抱了一下等着他的弟弟。

刘昊然笑的很开心。

“热死我了，”却还真真假假地抱怨着，“晚上还这么热。”  
白敬亭没理他，  
“你宿舍在哪栋楼啊？”他还搂着刘昊然的脖子，“我去认一下。”  
“龙华街，”刘昊然肩膀垮下来，“不想住舍堂……”  
“省一年钱，”白敬亭拍拍他，“忍忍，实在烦了就来我那窝儿住。”

刘昊然第一天刚到就被所谓舍堂文化吓了一跳，虽然之前听白敬亭说过不少关于“兄弟会”一般的舍堂文化对于他来说有多难融入，但是刘昊然内心始终觉得自己的适应能力肯定比他好得多。

事实证明他想多了。

“我那个宿管已经拉着我从出生生辰八字问到我家里几口人人均几亩地地里几头牛……”  
白敬亭没忍住还是笑出来了，“那怎么办，还住么？”  
刘昊然撇撇嘴，一副小委屈样儿，“住啊，便宜。”

白敬亭今年自己在外面找了房子，虽然生活费从没短缺过，不过也一下子感到了经济压力。

“明天有事儿吗？没有的话……”  
“Mass Orientation，”刘昊然的脸更苦了，“我真的烦这种名为聚众畅想未来实为批斗洗脑的会啊啊啊啊——”  
“.……现在没有门禁吧？”  
“没有。”

白敬亭把书包卸给刘昊然，活动活动膀子，“走请你吃饭。”  
“啊？”刘昊然抬起脸，“我吃了啊……”  
“废话，我还没吃呢，”白敬亭拉着他往校门口走，“吃完上我那儿。”  
“我……”  
“你先来看看，宿舍想退就退了，”白敬亭对他笑笑，“融入本地没那么重要，你是来上大学的，不是来跟他们过家家的。”

这笑容终于让他今天一整天心浮气躁的情绪褪去不少。

“……你、你那不是个一人间吗？”  
刘昊然看过白敬亭给他发的视频，也就是个七八平米大的小屋。  
“那个公寓里很多房子，也有很多人想去租那里的房子。”  
“但是、但是，你也在舍堂撑了一年啊……”  
刘昊然想到价钱差距，还是没法痛下狠心。

“你要是早来一年我根本不会考虑住宿舍。”  
“嗯？”

说到这个白敬亭就无奈，  
“之前劝你那么久让你跟我住外面别申请宿舍了，你看看……”

废话，见到你之前我觉得就算不住在一起也不是什么大事儿。  
真正见到了，就又是另外一回事儿了。

刘昊然帮白敬亭背好书包。  
“那走吧，我明天就去退宿舍。”

白敬亭撇着嘴角，“切”了他一声，又控制不住笑了。  
“不听老人言啊昊然小朋友。”  
“快走啦饿死了。”他有点儿不好意思，拿别的话题岔开。  
“你不是吃了么？”  
“就吃了个三明治，又饿了……”

 

第二天，刘昊然拎着他还没拆开的行李，帮白敬亭抱着他一纸箱的鞋，推开了一间总面积刚过三十平米的一室一厅的小套房。  
“好小的厕所，好挤的厨房……”刘昊然感叹。  
“我住客厅，你住卧室。”白敬亭不打算对这个话题再多做讨论般地如此定论。  
“两个衣柜都在卧室啊，”刘昊然跑进跑出地看，“这个长条桌子能分开吗？咦？不能，啊那就只有客厅有桌子。”  
白敬亭环视一周。  
客厅里那张床仿佛出现在了他不应该出现的地方。

“为啥卧室里有个沙发啊哈哈哈哈哈哈这也太奇怪了！”刘昊然笑倒，“这是什么魔鬼布局。”  
虽然要吐槽的地方太多了，但是入住的前一周他俩都没找到时间再去调整。

直到半个月后白敬亭实在无法忍受刘昊然半夜开着灯在客厅做题、刘昊然也实在无法忍受在他没课的清晨白敬亭打开吱嘎作响的卧室门进来取衣服——

“今天说啥也得把床沙发柜子换个地方。”  
“换！”刘昊然坐在他对面正在吃炒饭，“再这样我真的神经衰弱了……”  
“你还好意思说，你看看我这黑眼圈，”白敬亭有气无力，“还不济我住宿舍的时候呢……”

一室一厅终于变成了真正的一室一厅——  
客厅里摆着沙发、书桌和两个衣柜，卧室里摆着两张床。

 

虽然空间仍然逼仄，回南天里两个从大京城里土生土长的男孩儿衣服总要晾满一屋子，但是总的来说，合租的生活过的还算舒心满意。

除了白敬亭最近，好像总是心情不算太好。  
虽然他也没说怎么了，但是刘昊然就是能感觉到。他试着问过几次，也没问出个所以然。

刘昊然洗完澡出来，发现白敬亭又把自己收拾好的包打开了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，”白敬亭绕过他，去衣柜里拿了一套新的床单，“没带床单。”  
“住酒店还要带床单？”刘昊然不解，“讲究人？”

“谁知道呢，”白敬亭冷笑一声，“谁知道之前睡那床的是些什么人。”  
“那你把你现在那个带上呗，刚好回来洗了再换新的。”

白敬亭直起身子，“我现在给床上铺上新的？”  
“啊。”  
“给谁睡？”

刘昊然感到白敬亭隐隐的怒气。

“什么意思啊你？”  
“没意思，”白敬亭把床单收进包里，“你要带人回来的话别动我床。”  
“不是，”刘昊然一步跨到白敬亭面前，“我带谁回来？你什么意思？”  
“我哪儿知道你带谁，”白敬亭不看他，自顾自拉上拉链。

“你把话说明白，”刘昊然简直莫名其妙，“你最近怎么老跟我阴阳怪气的？”  
“说什么？”白敬亭抬眼，明显不耐烦，“我就说你要带人回来的话……”  
“我带什么人！”刘昊然彻底不明白了，“我带什么人！”

白敬亭把收好的包扔在地上，声音也大起来，  
“你不是跟那女警司……”  
“我就约她拍两张照片！”刘昊然再提高声音，“就拍两张照片！”  
“哦，”白敬亭讥笑一声，“人家可没这么觉得。”  
“她觉得？她怎么觉得了？”  
白敬亭按亮手机给他看，屏幕上是一位青春靓丽的女孩儿，滤镜选的模糊暧昧——  
“‘同我专属影相佬第一次拍拖’。”

“她怎么想关我屁事啊！”刘昊然把手机摔回床上，“我约人拍照挣外快啊！你以前……”  
“她付你钱了？”白敬亭冷笑，“没有吧。”  
“我……”

刘昊然有那么多句合理解释。  
可是这个当下他一句话都说不出来。  
白敬亭怎么会这么质问他？  
那些解释他不需要说给白敬亭听！  
白敬亭怎么会不懂？

“下个月房租交过了，”白敬亭耸耸肩，“为了你别这么辛苦。”

“白敬亭。”刘昊然控制不住自己声音沉下去。

被叫了名字的人没听见似的，兀自背对着他坐下。

“我这么辛苦，”刘昊然握着拳头深呼吸，接下来要说的话憋了那么久，却终于憋不住了，  
“来香港，是为了谁。”  
“谁？”白敬亭回过身来，表情好像听到了多大的笑话，  
“你为了谁？那我来香港是为了谁？”

这个永远湿热、永远粘腻、连风都好像都北京沉了十倍千倍的城市！  
这个白敬亭一点儿都不喜欢的城市！

 

刘昊然思路忽然短路了一瞬。

“为……谁？”  
白敬亭没耐烦跟他在这玩儿绕口令，  
“随便你。”  
他粗暴地扣上耳机，拒绝继续对话。

但是刘昊然没打算放过他。

他长臂一伸把耳机直接拽了下来。

白敬亭一拍床头柜站起来，  
“干什么！”

“你你……你来香港……为了谁？”

——却没想到刘昊然瞬间变了个模样。  
他努力想藏起来小尖牙，却没成功，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，炽热地看着他。

“……我吗？”

白敬亭体内千百米高的火一刹那全熄灭了。

亏他还以为刘昊然是什么披着柴犬皮的妖精，原来一直误会他了。  
他本质真的就是个傻狗。

白敬亭一时间没找到话说。

刘昊然却没放弃，还要继续吹起进攻号角，  
“是我啊？是不是我？”

白敬亭一把推开他，  
“让开，我洗澡。”

 

他脚步虚浮地逃进浴室，神游一般地开水、关水、洗头、洗澡，最后手按下门把手的那一刻，却突然触电似的缩了回来。

没、没想好。

怎么跟他说？  
他不会还接着问吧。

怎么不会，那可是刘昊然。

白敬亭在门口蹲下来抱住自己，头埋进胳膊。

 

“白白？”  
“……嗯？”  
“你怎么了？怎么一点儿声音都没有。”  
“……”  
白敬亭咬咬牙，站起来，猛地拧开门把手。  
正撞上站在门口的刘昊然。

“……咳，没事儿。”他努力回避着刘昊然的视线往卧室走。  
“白白，”刘昊然拉住他的袖子，“白白。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我……”刘昊然挪了两步，把他堵在自己与墙的中间，声音很轻，“我有个事儿，确认一下啊……”

白敬亭还没问他要确认什么。  
唇上就被轻轻碰了一下。

刘昊然停了两秒，微微向前，又碰了碰他的嘴唇。

他背后贴着墙，完全动不了。

“白白，”刘昊然没退开，温热的气息就这样贴着他的嘴唇，“再有一下，你推不推开我？”

白敬亭像是等待审判的罪人，终于听到终审量刑的那一刻。  
是好是坏，他都彻底泄了力，没力气再反抗了。

他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。

刘昊然没忍住轻笑了一声。  
白敬亭能感觉到自己脸上瞬间升温。

刘昊然轻轻地咬了一下他的下唇，要他张嘴接受自己。  
他的双手扶着白敬亭的腰，一点一点缩紧，一条腿卡进白敬亭的双腿间，搂着白敬亭向他靠近。

他们终于贴紧在一起。

白敬亭短暂地失神后，主动接纳了刘昊然作乱的舌头，他轻轻吸了一下对方的舌尖，想让他平静一下。

刘昊然却猛地退开了。

白敬亭睁开眼睛。

“白、白白……”  
他本来以为能控制得住的，现在却完全失控了。

白敬亭感觉到了。

“我、我没有，不是……”

白敬亭的那一点点不好意思都被刘昊然这傻样儿给消减没了。

他抬起胳膊，攀上刘昊然的肩膀。  
他们的唇再一次撞在一起。

两人跌跌撞撞地倒进卧室里白敬亭没有换床单的床上。

刘昊然的吻彻底乱了章法，白敬亭想去帮他解开裤子，手却被一把攥住。  
“等、等一下，”刘昊然埋在他锁骨上使劲儿吮吻，然后一把掀起他的睡衣，顺着白敬亭的腹肌线条一路舔吻下去。  
“这条线……”刘昊然停在在他小腹上方，叼起那一块儿皮肉磨了磨牙，凶狠地像只饿狠了的小兽，“你天天就这样在我面前晃，白敬亭……”

哪怕不合时宜白敬亭也忍不住要笑出来。

刘昊然没理他，双手扒住他的裤腰，一把从里到外把人扒了个干净。  
然后他俯下身。

刚刚明白过来他要干什么的白敬亭猛地往后缩。

“昊、昊然、然……不、不用这个……”

刘昊然没等他说完，就架住他的双腿，在他屁 股上掐了一把，猛地又把人拽回来，  
“你以为我这么多年是怎么喜欢你的？”他眼睛都红了，嗓音嘶哑，“柏拉图吗！？”

白敬亭就这么羞耻地躺在他身下，却好像被欺负的人是他似的。

“我想你想的快疯了……”他低头亲了亲稍稍抬头的小小白，“你他妈还裸睡，操，白敬亭……”  
白敬亭被含进去的瞬间整个人都绷紧了。  
刘昊然轻轻地揉着他的腿根，又亲了亲他，“放松。”

他就这样磕磕绊绊地含住他，明显的业务不熟练，他分神仰头去看白敬亭有没有舒服到，却发现白敬亭拿一只胳膊挡着眼睛，还紧抿着下唇像是防止自己发出声音。

他不太满意地狠狠嘬了一口。

白敬亭整个人在床垫上弹了一下。

“不许挡着，”刘昊然命令他，“不许咬嘴，你给点反应啊。”

白敬亭眼睛里红红的，还盛着一汪眼泪，抬起胳膊要刘昊然抱。  
“你别弄了，”他开口像是要哭出来一般的撒娇，“别弄了。”

刘昊然顺从地接住他，又去吻住他的嘴唇。  
他们亲吻的间隙里，白敬亭帮刘昊然脱下裤子。  
刘昊然把两个人握在一起，白敬亭把头埋进刘昊然的肩膀里，两个人的呼吸乱作一团。

“你想过我吗？”刘昊然在他耳边问。  
“嗯？”  
“想过我没有？”他停下手里的动作，“你自己做这种事情的时候，想过我么？”  
白敬亭难耐地挺了挺腰，唇边逸出一丝呻 吟。

“我从高中开始，想的全是你，”刘昊然还不满意，咬住白敬亭的耳朵说，“你打完球换衣服的时候也不避着我，白白……”  
“别说了，”白敬亭快被他逼疯了，顶端被堵住无法释放，可是真切地皮肉相贴却让他几乎每一寸都蒸腾的快要烧起来，“你到底动不动……”  
“你没想过我？”刘昊然对这个答话明显十分不满，“那你……”  
“想过想过！”白敬亭挨不住只能割地赔款，“让我……”

他们同时到达顶端。

刘昊然花了一分钟平复了一下自己。  
然后他蛮不讲理地把床上的衣服都踢到地上，牢牢地在单人床上把白敬亭箍在自己怀里。

“喘不过气儿……”  
白敬亭脸上粉扑扑汗津津的，好看极了。  
他忍不住就去亲吻。

“别腻歪……”  
“嗯，”刘昊然一点儿没撒手，还得寸进尺地更用劲儿了，“你高二有好几次打球，球服里都没穿别的……”  
“……”  
“你凭什么这么招我呢，”他在白敬亭的颈窝里拱了拱，“你就是这么招我的，我……”  
“别不要脸了，”白敬亭嫌弃道，却也没推开他，“你还天天洗澡让我给你递内裤呢。”  
“那也没见你给点儿反应，”刘昊然抬起头，愤愤地在面前的嘴唇上嘬一口，“你刚说了，你想过我，什么时候？”  
白敬亭瞪他。  
“什么时候啊？”刘昊然不依不饶。  
他们这样抱在一起，浑身腻乎，白敬亭有点难受想往后退退。  
刘昊然却一点儿都不松劲儿。

白敬亭无奈，他想了想，  
“昨天……”  
“啥？”刘昊然差点破音。  
“昨天你洗完澡，光穿着内裤就跑出来了？”白敬亭闭上眼睛，“还在厨房瞎晃，不好好穿衣服，光着身子烤什么面包片。”  
“那你……在哪儿……”  
“要点儿脸行么刘昊然？”  
“不要了不要了不要了！”

刘昊然伸手就要向下去摸小小白，兴奋得不正常。

“再来一次白白，”他把自己贴上去，“再来一次。”

“你刚刚……”白敬亭也没去拦他，软软地瘫开。  
“嗯？”  
“你刚刚说……”  
“说什么？”刘昊然没个够似的吻着白敬亭精致的锁骨。  
“说你喜欢我。”  
刘昊然笑了，  
“我喜欢你啊，你不知道吗？”

“你没说过。”  
“那我现在说吧，你要听吗？你喜欢听吗？”  
“……要。”  
“我喜欢你，白敬亭，我喜欢你，我从小就喜欢你，喜欢了这么多年，我都不知道怎么能这么喜欢……”  
白敬亭把埋在自己胸前作乱的脑袋挖出来，亲了一口。  
“我也喜欢你。”

刘昊然笑的见牙不见眼的。

“那我们在一起了吗？”  
“嗯，在一起了。”

“那……你是为了我来的香港吗？”  
“问题这么多，”白敬亭踹他，“再问滚下去。”  
刘昊然当然不会滚下去，他慌不迭地再凑近几分，要与白敬亭彻底结合在一起。

 

怎么还会有那么多的问题呢？  
白敬亭在心里叹了口气。

我的傻弟弟，从你傻里傻气地请我吃炸鸡开始，就是你了。  
甚至于先于我自己察觉到，先于你不知掩饰地投来视线。

追根溯源起来，应该告诉你的事情，又太细密太琐碎了。

在我身边吧，你迟来的那些年，加倍地补给我吧。

 

“昊然。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在吗？”  
“……在呢，”他偏头吻吻哥哥漂亮的额角，“一直在啊。”


End file.
